Naturaleza humana
by animebot02
Summary: Miss Martian le pide ayuda a Robin para que le aclare ciertas dudas sobre el comportaniento humano. (Lemon)


Miss Marciana estudia la conducta humana y la encuentra contradictoria. Por eso pregunta a Robin sobre algunas dudas y éste le ayuda con un ejemplo práctico.

Miss Marciana se tomaba muy en serio su papel de parecerse a los humanos. Parece fácil que basta con poseer un cuerpo como ellos y comportarse como sus amigos… Pero ella quería ir más allá. Quería comprender las líneas de pensamiento humano, el porqué de su comportamiento. Cuanto más supiera, más fácil le resultaría entender a sus amigos y a los malos que perseguían. A cualquiera podía parecerle fácil, pero ella estaba totalmente desconcertada ante el contradictorio comportamiento humano, su manera errática de actuar y sus extravagantes costumbres.

Cansada de ver la televisión, investigar en Internet y contemplar a la gente en la calle decidió compartir sus dudas con quien ella consideraba que era el miembro más inteligente del grupo: Robin.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, sabía que a esa hora solía realizar ejercicios de natación en la piscina. Allí se dirigió pensando en todas las dudas que tenía y por cual empezar.

Robin había terminado de realizar su ración diaria de largos en la piscina olímpica que poseían y acababa de salir. Estaba cansado pero relajado, eso solía ocurrirle cuando realizaba algún ejercicio físico. Le ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos y organizar sus prioridades.

\- Hola, Robin.

El chico se giró. Miss Marciana era capaz de caminar de una manera tan silenciosa que no era capaz de captarla y eso le ponía nervioso. Igual que su capacidad para leer mentes… Por muy disciplinada y correcta que fuera siempre temía que husmeara en su cabeza y descubriera algo que no debiera. Aunque también tenía que reconocer que era el miembro más fiel y polivalente de la Liga de la Justicia. Su carácter abierto, alegre e ingenuo daba mucho juego y ella se sentía encantada aprendiendo a jugar con los dobles sentidos de las palabras. Así pues, decidió relajarse y esperara a ver. Cogió la toalla y comenzó a secarse.

\- Hola, Miss Marciana. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Verás, Robin. Sabes que estoy estudiando la cultura popular de los humanos para poder integrarme mejor en ellos; pero tengo algunos problemas para entender ciertos comportamientos ilógicos. He pensado que podrías ayudarme a entenderlos.

Robin se sentó apoyándose contra la pared. Estaba acostumbrado a la insaciable curiosidad por los humanos por parte de ella y lo consideraba parte del encanto tan particular que tenía; además de ese sublime cuerpo grácil y atlético que poblaba sus más ardientes sueños nocturnos…

\- Adelante. Intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Se tapa con disimulo la erección que empezaba a destacar bajo el ajustado bañador. Verla vestida con esa camiseta de tirantes tan corta y escotada que deja casi el descubierto el ombligo, que marca los pezones una barbaridad, además de esos ajustados vaqueros recortados que dibujan perfectamente el contorno del culo, y lo peor de todo es que no se da cuenta de que para la gente de la calle ella iría provocando. Podía explicarle ese detalle, pero Robin prefiere callar y disfrutar unos minutos más del espectáculo.

\- No sé muy bien por donde empezar… Quizás podías explicarme algo que me confunde. Los humanos practicáis el sexo de mil maneras diferentes, pero sois reacios a hablar de ello con naturalidad. Insistís en discutir a todas horas sobre ello, os pasáis mucho tiempo buscando y contemplándolo en Internet, ansiáis practicarlo libremente con cualquiera y le queréis imponer unas reglas que la mayoría incumple… - Se agacha a recoger una toalla que hay en el suelo dándole la espalda a Robin, para luego ofrecérsela.

\- Sí. Eso que me cuentas es muy humano. – responde en automático mientras disfruta de la pose de la chica verde. Si pudiera oír sus pensamientos serían claros: Joder, Chica, ese culo…. Auuuuuh. Está de muerte.

\- Entiendo que el sexo es una parte básica y muy importante del comportamiento animal pues conlleva la reproducción; pero me parece excesiva la importancia que se da a esa faceta entre los humanos.

Se sienta frente a él con las piernas abiertas y los manos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Sus pechos se marcan con fluidez y los pezones sobresalen desafiantes. Su cara muestra que está ocupada en dar vueltas a la locura del sexo en los humanos…

"¡¡Cómo si eso pudiera explicarse con dos palabras!!" Piensa el chico maravillas pensando en como revelarle ese secreto mientras intenta disimular la salvaje erección que se agita bajo su bañador.

\- Creo que lo has enfocado mal. Estás intentando entender de un manera razonada algo donde los seres humanos no solemos actuar de un modo racional.

\- ¿Y eso? – junta las manos en un puño y presiona contra el pecho mostrando la intensidad de su curiosidad…

Robin lo ve, y ve el cuerpo que le enloquece por las noches… Y entonces tiene una perversa idea que puede satisfacer a ambas partes.

\- Es difícil explicar algo que está muy metido dentro del subconsciente humano. Pero creo que sé una manera de que lo puedas entender…

\- Adelante. Te escucho. – se inclina hacia Robin marcando pezones sin ser conciente de ello.

\- Los humanos, nos interesa el sexo más allá de la reproducción. Es por el placer que puede generar su práctica. Además, las expectativas de practicarlo también generan un leve placer que hace que nos atraiga aun más el practicarlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que el sexo provoca placer, y sólo por saber eso ya sentís placer? – se siente entusiasmada por la lección.

\- Va más lejos aun. Te puedes encontrar con alguien que te guste y de manera consciente puedes imaginarte como sería practicarlo, o incluso en sueños puedes tener esas imágenes… Y eso genera placer…

\- Es increíble. ¿Sólo por pensar lo que puedes hacer con alguien puede generar placer?

\- Sí.

\- Parece fascinante. Pero no lo entiendo.

Robin la mira fijamente a los ojos y adopta un gesto pensativo, luego sonríe.

\- Mis Marciana, me gustas tanto físicamente como por tu personalidad. Es más, mi cuerpo reacciona un paso más allá…- Aparta la toalla y muestra la erección que el bañador apenas contiene. – El cuerpo no miente y me está diciendo que te encuentra atractiva sexualmente.

La chica verde abre los ojos de par en par y se acerca para contemplar el bulto que sobresale por debajo de la cintura de Robin. Con cuidado toca la tela en el extremo del bulto con el índice y se sorprende al notar como salta bruscamente.

\- Eso que acabas de hacer ha hecho aumentar aun más mi excitación sexual. – Sonríe como un lobo embaucando a una Caperucita Roja.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mira. – Se quita el bañador y queda absolutamente desnudo. – Esto es un signo de excitación sexual en el macho humano.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Eso sí lo conozco. Es el pene, el exterior del aparato reproductor masculino…

\- Espera. Eso es simplificar mucho. Tengo una idea. Desnúdate y te enseñaré porqué estás equivocada.

Miss Marciana obedece fulgurante y por fin Robin puede disfrutar de lo que tanto ha soñado, y la realidad supera a la ficción. El cuerpo es esbelto y elegante, de curvas exquisitas, sin un solo pelo, de un color verde suave. Sus pechos son redondos del tamaño de pomelos y coronados por unos pezones gruesos casi indecentes. El culo prieto pero carnoso. Con forma de corazón, pura tentación.

Ella se coloca erguida, con las manos recogidas la espalda, sus músculos tensos y con sus sentidos abiertos al máximo, en una pose inocente sin ser consciente de lo provocativa que está. El chico maravillas traga saliva y usa todo su autocontrol para contener lo que le pide el instinto y no abalanzarse sobre ella para follarla allí mismo de la forma más salvaje posible.

\- Observa atentamente.

Cubre la yema del dedo índice derecho con una generosa capa de saliva y lo acerca a uno de los pezones de Miss Marciana. Lo desliza apenas rozándolo por la punta y luego gira alrededor de la aureola. El cuerpo de la marciana reacciona y el pezón se hincha a la vez que ella se encoge al sufrir un agradable escalofrío.

\- ¡Oh! Asombroso. – exclama con entusiasmo. – Me gusta.

Robin aprovecha para dejar que las pieles entren en contacto esta vez con las dos manos, una en cada pecho. Acaricia cada pezón con mimo, los pellizca con ternura, roza la piel de los pechos con las uñas… y disfruta observando como su compañera se sorprende primero y goza después, de cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que despiertan en su cuerpo humano.

\- Wow… No conocía esto. Hummm. Mi cuerpo me resulta… raro. Tengo calor, soy más sensible y tus caricias me hacen sentir muy bien.

El chico se acerca y sustituye los dedos por la boca lo que hace que ella le agarre por el cabello mientras gime y respira entrecortadamente.

\- Esto sólo es el principio…

Habla Robin mientras desliza una de sus manos del ombligo hacia abajo hasta alcanzar el sexo de su compañera… y lo encuentra como el sospechaba: Húmedo, caliente y receptivo.

\- Siéntate y abre las piernas.

Sin preguntar el porqué, ella obedece ciegamente, con su razón embotada por tantas sensaciones nuevas. Robin se coloca frente al sexo y con cuidado desliza la lengua entre los labios que apenas brotan del sexo de ella. Aquel roce liviano logra que Miss Marciana se agite y grite asombrada ante lo que percibe su cuerpo.

\- Increíble. Sí, más por favor. Esto me gusta.

El chico continúa deslizando la lengua, hundiéndola un poco más cada vez e insistiendo en acariciar un pequeño cuerpo del tamaño de un garbanzo que sobresale y que a ella la hace perder la razón.

\- Por todos los dioses… Esto es fantástico. No sabía que los humanos podías hacer esto con vuestras bocas…

Robin suspira y se pone en pie lentamente. Su miembro se muestra rígido y firme formando un ángulo recto con su cuerpo. Sus nueve pulgadas de longitud han conocido otras chicas y las ha satisfecho con nota, pero nunca había conocido a alguien tan exótica y excitante como Miss Marciana.

\- Muy bien. Ahora es tu turno de probar. Intenta usar tu boca con mi sexo.

\- ¡Guauuuu! Los humanos sois increíbles. – Se emociona ansiosa por disfrutar de nuevas experiencias. – Nunca pensé que pudierais sentir todo eso…

\- Empieza por apreciar la textura de la piel con la punta de la lengua… luego te la tragas y la acaricias con la boca como si fuera un caramelo.

La chica verde obedece con entusiasmo, maravillada por lo que está descubriendo y ansiosa por saborear más y mas. Recorre la verga sin dejar de mirar a Robin, buscando su aprobación, cubriéndola de saliva y sintiendo que el interesante calor que burbujea en su interior crece por momentos. Robin aprieta los dientes y los puños notando como arde su polla. Suda y respira ansioso. Luchando su fría lógica por imponerse a sus más primitivos instintos.

Cuando Miss Marciana cree que ha completado la primera orden procede a introducir el miembro en su boca… Con suavidad, deslizándolo entre los labios, la lengua recorre la cabeza primero y el tronco una vez dentro. Lo deja entrar y salir sin dejar de acariciarlo, cubriéndolo de saliva y sintiendo como su agitación aumenta por momentos. Entre sus piernas experimenta una agitación desconocida, como un placentero hormigueo efervescente que le embota los sentidos.

\- Bien. Creo que ha llegado la hora de ir más allá.

Ordena Robin sacando el su sexo de la boca de ella. La abre de piernas de nuevo, acerca la verga a la grieta del sexo femenino que aparece húmedo y goteando, la desliza entre los labios acariciando ese pequeño punto que es el clítoris consiguiendo que ella se agite nerviosa ante tantas y tan sorprendentes sensaciones.

\- ¿Cómo podía ser tan ignorante en algo tan fantástico? – Se preguntaba ella sintiendo como sus sentidos hervían en un placer hasta ahora desconocido.

Cuando la siente a punto, Robin hunde la polla muy lentamente… dejando sin respiración a la marciana que suspira saboreando por instinto esa caricia tan íntima. Luego reacciona sin pensar rodeándole la cintura con las piernas para atraerlo más dentro de ella.

\- Jamás pensé que pudiera sentir esto… Más. Dame más.

Robin comienza un lento metesaca consciente de que está luchando por no explotar. Sabe que la tiene en el bote, pero tiene que acabar las cosas bien para que ella no pueda olvidar este momento y quiera repetir… Acaricia los pechos con las manos, besa los pezones con intensidad, mordisquea el cuello y cuando nota que ella tiembla cercana al orgasmo, lanza un brusco ataque intentando hundir su verga lo más profundo mientras con la derecha acaricia el clítoris. Cuando ya no puede contenerse más, presiona ese pequeño botón a la vez que explota dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de Miss Marciana reacciona con un impresionante orgasmo que recorre todo su cuerpo como fuegos artificiales, gritando de satisfacción como una posesa, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra ella… Y después, según recobra el control del cuerpo, siente que es poseída por un lento pero delicioso agotamiento, aunque eso no puede arrancar de su piel el regusto de las delicias gozadas.

\- Es fantástico. Jamás había sentido algo así. Esto… Esto… Esto es tan intenso…

\- Esto sólo es una pequeña demostración de lo que se puede disfrutar. Es por eso por lo que el sexo nos tiene a los humanos tan locos… - remata la lección Robin asombrado al sentir que su erección no baja a pesar de haberse corrido dentro de ella. Ha sido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo de las que se acuerda…

\- Ahora sé que tengo mucho que aprender de los humanos… - acaricia de manera inconsciente su sexo con una mano y el de Robin con la otra. - ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a aprender?

\- Lo intentaré, pero te pido que sea un secreto entre tú y yo… Por ahora.

\- De acuerdo. Un secreto… Por ahora… Pero ¿Podemos repetirlo otra vez?


End file.
